Cenizas
by SophiaPeverell
Summary: Hermione lleva un tiempo de casada con Ron, pero las cosas no se han dado como ella esperaba. La tensión, la inseguridad y la desesperación la agobian, se siente más sola que nunca. Pero eso está apunto de cambiar, ya que la intervención de cierto rubio hará que su vida tome un rumbo completamente nuevo. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: Problemas en el paraíso.

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Rose, o "Rosie", como a su padre le gustaba llamarla, había tomado el Expreso de Hogwarts en King´s Cross, por primera vez. Ese mismo día, por la noche, los Weasley habían recibido una lechuza de su hija -proveniente de Hogwarts-, que les contaba lo emocionada que estaba por haber entrado en Gryffindor. Hermione y Ron, se habían emocionado muchísimo al leer la carta, se habían abrazado, y habían celebrado con una cena especial, durante la cual Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, refunfuñaba porque él también quería que lo dejaran ir a Hogwarts. El pequeño Hugo tuvo que esperar 2 años, que, por supuesto fueron como una eternidad para él, ya que veía como su hermana iba y venía con su varita y libros de hechizos, y el aún no podía tener nada de eso. Claro que, habiendo heredado la curiosidad e intelecto de su madre, desde que sabía leer, que había comenzado a maravillarse con los tomos de la Historia de la Magia, y otros tantos libros que le parecían demasiado interesantes como para no esforzarse y meterse a escondidas en las cosas de su hermana para poder echarles un vistazo.

El día de hoy todo iba a cambiar para el pequeño Hugo, Hermione lo sabía bien. Puesto que era el día en que por fin tomaría el Expreso rumbo a Hogwarts, para vivir sus propias aventuras. La castaña todavía no olvidaba su primer día en el tren, cuando conoció a Ron y a Harry por primera vez. «¿Quién diría que las cosas cambiarían tanto?», pensó Hermione. La verdad es que ya llevaba algunos años de matrimonio con Ron, pero nunca se imaginó que el amigo que ella había conocido en sus años de adolescencia, cambiaría tanto cuando estuvieran juntos de la forma en la que ellos lo estaban. En un principio -es decir, los primeros años de casados- todo había sido color de rosa, Ronald se portaba siempre como un caballero, ponía las necesidades de ella en primer lugar, incluso cuando Hermione le decía que no era necesario que la agradara en todo, que tenían que pensar como un equipo. Cuando se enteraron que Rosie venía en camino, Hermione se asustó un poco, porque había escuchado -o más bien leído en uno de esos libros de "¿Qué esperar de tu mago los primeros años de matrimonio"- que los hombres cambiaban su comportamiento cuando tenían a su primer hijo. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Ron se portó como el mejor esposo -y el mejor amigo- que ella pudiese desear, sin dejar de lado que todo esto coincidió con el primer embarazo de Ginny, por lo que ella y Hermione se hicieron aún más amigas. Lamentablemente, "lo bueno no dura mucho" dicen por ahí, puesto que cuando nació Hugo, las cosas cambiaron. Una mañana Hermione le pidió a Ron que tomara clases de conducir autos muggles, ya que iba a ser necesario en algún momento, para poder transportar a toda la familia. En un principio Ron se mostró optimista, sin embargo, el pasar de las lecciones, y su desempeño desastroso en estas, hicieron que el humor del pelirrojo empeorara, hasta que un día llegó rendido y tuvo la primera discusión "fuerte" con su esposa. Hermione lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, se dijeron cosas hirientes, y a pesar de que luego se pidieron perdón, las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes. A partir de ese día, todo fue de mal en peor, Ron se puso cada vez más distante, llegaba cada vez más tarde del trabajo, incluso hubieron días en los que llegó apestando a alcohol por completo. Hermione lloraba todo el día, mientras su esposo no estaba, en el trabajo trataba que no se notara, pero su jefe en el Departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas sí se dio cuenta, por lo que le dio unos días de licencia en aquella ocasión. Pasado el tiempo, Hermione decidió que no podía dejar de cumplir sus deberes, y logró controlarse lo suficiente para ir y realizar su trabajo en el Ministerio sin problemas. En parte, lo que la había ayudado era que, había adquirido un asqueroso hábito muggle, del cual ella misma se avergonzaba, pero ya no podía dejarlo. Había comenzado a fumar. Lo hacía hacía tiempo, y siempre a escondidas, había logrado manejar un hechizo para ocultar el olor, por lo que nadie realmente sabía que ella fumaba, le avergonzaba muchísimo, porque se sentía débil, y creía que si los demás lo sabían, se enterarían que tenía problemas más grandes que sólo el cigarrillo.

Era primero de Septiembre, y Hermione debía apresurarse, de lo contrario haría que su pequeño hijo Hugo llegase tarde a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez.

-¡Mamá, apresúrate! No quiero perder el tren.- reclamaba Hugo impaciente sentado en el recibidor .

-Es cierto mamá- intervino Rose -Papá había dicho que nos llevaría en el auto-

-Lo siento niños- se disculpó Hermione mientras buscaba las llaves en su cartera- su padre había prometido llevarnos a los tres, pero ayer no logró pasar la prueba de conducir y ...-  
-¡¿Quééé?¡ ¿Otra vez falló en la prueba?- la interrumpió Hugo.

En ese momento, Ron entró al recibidor frunciendo el ceño, con su maletín, listo para irse a trabajar.

-¿Por qué tienes que contarles a los niños, Hermione?- le preguntó enojado a su esposa, y continuó en voz baja -Nunca me respetarán como se debe, si saben que no consigo esa maldita licencia-

-Ellos te respetarán siempre y lo sabes- le respondió - Ahora, ¿vas a acompañarnos a la estación?-

-Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que ...- Ron titubeó antes de continuar -...tengo que llegar temprano al Ministerio, porque tengo una reunión muy importante que durará toda la mañana- y dicho esto, le deseó buena suerte a sus hijos y se marchó sin despedirse de su esposa. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a esto, hacía meses que se iba temprano porque tenía "reuniones" que duraban toda la mañana y se iba sin despedirse. La castaña sabía que era mentira, puesto que un día había pasado a su oficina temprano -"en horario de reunión"- a preguntar a qué hora se desocuparía su esposo, sin embargo la señora que recibía los mensajes, la había mirado con una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura, y le había informado que "el señor Weasley aún no se había presentado a trabajar ese día". Hermione faltó a su trabajo ese día y lloró todo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Sin perder más tiempo la joven madre miró a sus pequeños y dijo: -No se preocupen, tomaremos un taxi hasta King´s Cross, apresúrense traigan sus cosas-

Los tres Weasley salieron de su pequeña y acogedora casa, que afortunadamente se encontraba a diez minutos caminando de una parada de taxis. Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 9.45, aún tenían tiempo, en taxi se demorarían aproximadamente 30 minutos hasta la estación. Madre e hijos caminaron en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el que hacían los baúles de al ser arrastrados pos los niños, y el ulular de la lechuza de Rosie, que protestaba por haber sido enjaulada nuevamente.

Pasados unos diez minutos, los Weasley llegaron a la parada y se subieron a uno de los taxis, tratando de hacer caber los baúles y la lechuza dentro de este.

-¿A dónde Señora?- preguntó el conductor molesto por la presencia de la lechuza en su auto.

-A King´s Cross, por favor- respondió Hermione con voz firme. La castaña miró a sus hijos. y ambos se veían un poco preocupados, seguramente por la molestia del conductor, y por lo tarde que era.

-No se preocupen, llegaremos a tiempo- les dijo su madre, intentando tranquilizarlos, aunque ni ella misma se sentía muy calmada.

Sin embargo, Hermione suele tener la razón bastante seguido, por lo que a las once menos veinte, los tres Weasley se encontraban atravesando el Andén 9 y 3/4. En ese momento, el tren emitió un sonido, y uno de los encargados aconsejó a todos los pasajeros que subiesen al tren lo antes posible.

La joven madre miró a sus hijos con preocupación y preguntó: -¿Tienen todo lo necesario?-

-Si, mamá- respondieron ambos al unísono.

Hermione los abrazó y los besó a ambos en la frente, deseándoles suerte, especialmente a Hugo. Luego se volvió para buscar en su cartera y extrajo unos knuts y sickles, los que repartió en partes iguales a cada uno de sus hijos.

-No es mucho, pero es para que compren algunas golosinas a la señora del carrito- Dijo con dulzura.

Ambos niños sonrieron ampliamente y le agradecieron a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, para luego subir corriendo al tren.

Hermione observó mientras sus hijos se despedían por la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts, ella les contestó agitando los brazos en el aire y prometiendo escribirles todas las semanas. Una vez el tren se hubo perdido en el horizonte, la castaña se permitió sentir nuevamente la tensión, inseguridad y desesperación que la habían estado agobiando durante el último tiempo. Necesitaba, con urgencia, fumar un cigarro, pero no podía hacerlo ahí en el Andén, podría reconocerla alguien. Entonces, a paso nervioso salió del Andén, una vez de vuelta en la plataforma muggle, comenzó a caminar, buscando un lugar donde poder fumar tranquila, sin embargo, sentía en todo momento como si tuviese un par de ojos fijos en su espalda. Comenzó a apresurar el paso y salió de la estación, cruzó la calle casi corriendo y entró a un parque, estaba casi vacío. Trotar con tacones no es divertido, pero lo hizo, hasta que se sintió más aliviada, y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse y poder sacar el maldito cigarrillo. Estaba en eso, cuando uno de sus zapatos se metió de lleno en un agujero que había en el sendero del parque, lo que provocó que su taco se desprendiera del zapato. Hermione cayó de bruces al suelo. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor, pero al parecer nadie la había visto, así que se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue cojeando con el zapato en la mano hasta que encontró un banco unos pasos más allá. Se sentó, dejó el zapato a un lado, y sin si quiera sacudirse el polvo del vestido, sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y fumó. Caló hondo, y las lágrimas contenidas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la verdad no quería pensar en nada. En ese momento, alguien se sentó a su lado, tomó el pequeño zapato de tacón negro y una voz masculina susurró: -Reparo- enseguida el tacón volvió a adherirse al zapato, como si nada nunca le hubiese pasado. Hermione, quien no había advertido la presencia de aquel extraño, se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. La visión de aquel, no tan extraño hombre, la sorprendió más de lo debido.

-Hola- la saludó Malfoy.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía un fanfiction. Espero que les guste!  
Todos los comentarios y las críticas constructivas son aceptadas con mucho gusto (quiero mejorar ^^)

Muchas gracias por leer!~

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Malfoy?— Le dijo Hermione con una voz queda.

—¿Qué pasa Granger? No creí que hubieras dado tan fuerte en el piso como para perder la memoria y no reconocerme— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona formándose en su rostro. —Aunque, a juzgar por como te rompiste el taco, diría que te golpeaste con bastante fuerza. ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó con un tono algo más serio, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco y le entregaba el zapato, ya arreglado.  
—Si, si, estoy bien— le respondió la castaña secándose rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga, y apagando rápidamente el cigarrillo en el suelo —con el zapato que sí tenía puesto—, esperando que Malfoy no lo hubiera notado. —Es sólo que me pillaste desprevenida, y ... la verdad no esperaba verte aquí—. Habló Hermione un poco nerviosa.  
—Vine a dejar a Scorpius a la estación— Draco suspiró y continuó hablando. —Te noto un poco ... alterada Granger ¿segura que estás bien?—  
Hermione río nerviosa: —C-claro, claro que estoy bien ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?— le respondió, cruzando los dedos para que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto.  
—No lo sé, quizás porque estabas llorando hace sólo unos instantes, o porque estabas fumando y pretendiste apagar el cigarro de la manera más sutil posible para que yo no lo notase. Espero que Weasley no te esté dando problemas— dijo el rubio suspicaz, pero sin dejar de burlarse.  
«Dio en el clavo» pensó Hermione, quien no podía creer que, de todas las personas en este planeta, fuese descubierta por Draco Malfoy. De pronto, se sintió acorralada y no supo que decir. Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos y sintió que la no podía contenerlas. Se calzó rápidamente el zapato y se puso de pie.

—Como sea Malfoy, no es tu asunto. Gracias por arreglar mi zapato, aunque no era necesario. Que tengas buen día—. Y dicho esto se puso a caminar en la dirección que había venido, con la esperanza de tomar un taxi que la llevara a su trabajo. Ya iba retrasada, aunque siendo honesta, no tenía deseos de trabajar hoy, pero no podía ausentarse de nuevo o perdería el empleo.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba lo bastante lejos del rubio, dejó de contener las lágrimas, aunque siguió caminando a paso firme hasta salir del parque.

Hermione, como era de esperarse, había llegado tarde a su trabajo. Esta vez su jefe no le dijo nada, pero ella sabía que se debía a la pena que el hombre sentía por ella. Casi todos sabían en la oficina que Hermione estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, y no había que ser un genio para adivinar que la causa más probable tenía origen en su hogar. La castaña odiaba esto casi tanto como odiaba el estado actual de su matrimonio, si había algo que no podía soportar era que las personas le tuvieran lástima, eso la hacía sentirse frustrada, y fuera de control. Hermione ya llevaba varias horas trabajando, tenía una enorme pila de papeles que firmar, ordenar y archivar, para luego enviarlas a la oficina de su jefe, pero ya no daba más. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y aún le quedaban cuatro horas en la oficina. Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo aquel papeleo, pero su eficiencia no era la misma de siempre, llevaba todo el día pensando en sus hijos, en Ronald y en el extraño encuentro que había tenido con Malfoy en el parque. De alguna forma, la castaña sentía que había quedado expuesta en su momento más vulnerable frente a los ojos del rubio. No sólo la había visto fumar y llorar, sino que aparentemente, había adivinado la causa de sus problemas. «Bueno, Malfoy siempre fue muy perceptivo» pensó la castaña. Aún así, no podía con la idea de que él la hubiese descubierto, quizás ahora todos sus "amiguitos sangre pura" estarían burlándose de ella, donde quiera que estuviesen. «Calma, Hermione. Las cosas ya no son como antes» se dijo así misma. Y es que le costaba demasiado convencerse de eso, había pasado ya bastante tiempo, pero la verdad nunca siguió en contacto con gente de la casa de Slytherin, ni menos con Malfoy. Lo único que sabía es que se había casado con una mujer muy bonita —también de Slytherin— y que al poco tiempo habían tenido al pequeño Scorpius. Pero si se ponía a pensar detenidamente, ella no sabía nada sobre Draco Malfoy.

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la tarde, decidió que ya era suficiente. No podía seguir en su oficina, pretendiendo trabajar, cuando en realidad su cerebro había hecho las maletas y había zarpado a costas más agradables. Hermione tomó su cartera y salió de su oficina, al pasar por el mesón de la secretaria, le dijo que iría a tomar un café y que volvería en unos minutos. La secretaría asintió y una vez más Hermione pudo ver esa lastimera sonrisa en su rostro que tanto le desagradaba en las personas. Al salir del ministerio, decidió usar el camino muggle a través de la cabina telefónica. No quería encontrarse con nadie, sólo quería tomarse un café —y fumarse un cigarrillo por cierto—.

Una vez encontrándose en la calle, decidió dirigirse a uno de sus lugares favoritos para tomar café. Se llamaba "Un café y un libro", era un lugar excelente, el café era delicioso, y mientras se ocupaban las mesas, se podían leer todos los libros que el lugar tenía disponibles. Claro, eran libros muggles, pero Hermione amaba leer, y no discriminaba entre ejemplares. Caminó hasta la esquina de la avenida y esperó que el semáforo le diera el verde y cruzó. El café se encontraba sólo a dos cuadras de camino, estaba un poco escondido, pero una vez que lo conocías, no era difícil llegar. Mientras se dirigía hacía el lugar, pensaba en si realmente valía la pena volver a la oficina, pues nunca se había encontrado con nadie que conociera en aquel lugar, por lo que lo frecuentaba constantemente y se sentía con la libertad de fumar sin temor a ser juzgada.

Al entrar en el lugar, el olor a café recién molido le golpeó con fuerza las fosas nasales. Hermione inspiró con gusto. Caminó alegremente, buscando su mesa de siempre —en el sector de fumadores—, que se encontraba en el patio del café, junto a una enredadera de hiedra. Para su gran sorpresa y decepción, la mesa ya se encontraba ocupada, pues podía divisar, mientras se acercaba, una figura sentada de espaldas a ella, con un cigarrillo en la mano. Hermione realmente amaba esa mesa, estaba acostumbrada a sentarse ahí, el ambiente la ayudaba a pensar. De pronto se le ocurrió que, si hablaba con esa persona, quizás accedería a cambiar de mesa, después de todo, habían más mesas disponibles al rededor. No sabía si aquella persona accedería, puesto que sólo era un capricho, pero quizás tendría algo de suerte.  
Hermione se fue acercando con paso decidido hasta aquella persona, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que la persona se volteara, lamentó haberlo hecho. Se encontraba ahí sentado, con una taza de café humeante, una libreta abierta y lápiz encima de la mesa, y sujetando un cigarrillo entre los dedos, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

—Hola otra vez, Granger—le saludó el rubio con esa sonrisa burlona deslizándose por su boca. —Me da miedo preguntar pero ... ¿me estás siguiendo?— le dijo soltando una carcajada.  
Hermione revolvió los ojos. —No todo gira en torno a ti Malfoy—  
—Entonces ¿porqué estás aquí... en mi mesa?—  
—¿Tú mesa? Já. Me acerqué porque ... pensé que eras otra persona. En fin, no te molestaré más, iré a sentarme a otro lado— le respondió la castaña algo molesta, y se giró para buscar otra mesa. Estaba en eso, cuando el rubio la interrumpió: —Granger, no me importa que te sientes aquí—. Hermione levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Es decir ... si eso quieres, y ...siempre y cuando no interrumpas mi trabajo— replicó Malfoy un poco nervioso.  
Hermione lo observó detenidamente, y luego recordó lo que había estado pensando aquella tarde, no sabía nada de Malfoy, quizás este sería un buen momento para hacerle algunas preguntas y saciar su naturaleza curiosa.

—De acuerdo—. Le dijo Hermione mientras movía una de las sillas para sentarse frente al rubio. Se puso la cartera en el regazo y levantando el brazo, le hizo una seña al garzón para que le tomara el pedido a ella también. Un joven alto de pelo oscuro se acercó, libreta en mano y le dijo:

—¿Señora qué desea ordenar?—

—Un latte grande porfavor— le respondió Hermione con prontitud.

—Enseguida Señora—. El muchacho dudó un poco y preguntó: —¿Desea que agregue su pedido a la cuenta de su esposo?—  
Hermione miró a Draco, a quién parecía divertirle la situación. —Oh no, el no es mi esposo, cuentas separadas por favor— respondió horrorizada.

El muchacho se disculpó y se fue a buscar el pedido de la castaña, quién no sabía donde esconderse, pues su cara estaba pasando por todos los colores del arcoiris. Draco seguía riéndose entredientes.

—Relájate Granger, sólo fue un error. ¿O es que acaso te horroriza tanto la idea de que te confundan con mi esposa?— le preguntó en tono divertido.

—N-no hables tonterías Malfoy. Por supuesto que comprendo que fue un error. Pero supongo que ni a Ronald ni a tu esposa les haría gracia—. Le respondió un poco incómoda.  
El semblante del rubio se oscureció un poco, y Hermione lo notó, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

—Y ... bueno, Malfoy, ¿en qué estás trabajando?—  
—Yo ... soy escritor— le respondió algo inseguro. Las personas nunca reaccionaban bien cuando Draco les contaba a qué se dedicaba. Casi siempre se mostraban sorprendidos y decepcionados, porque no tenía un trabajo regular en el mundo mágico. Pero la verdad es que Draco sabía que no podía presentarse en ningún lado con el apellido Malfoy después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Por lo que había optado por hacer algo que siempre había disfrutado, pero que nunca pensó que sería su modo de vida: escribir.  
—Vaya, eso es excelente— le dijo Hermione un poco más entusiasmada. La verdad es que ella nunca se imaginó al rubio como alguien intelectual, y menos que se interesara en la escritura. Ahora tenía verdadera curiosidad.  
—¿Eres escritor a tiempo completo?— le preguntó la castaña.

—Así es—

—¿Y sobre qué tipo de cosas escribes?— preguntó Hermione con mucho interés. Mientras llegaba el muchacho con su pedido y dejaba una humeante taza de café frente a ella. Hermione le puso dos terrones de azúcar y bebió bastante mientras Draco contestaba.

—Bueno... normalmente escribo historias de crimen, detectives y esas cosas— Draco hizo una pausa —¿Por qué te interesa?— le preguntó a la castaña.

—Bueno... porque siempre me ha gustado escribir. No es algo que persiga como una carrera profesional. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizás hubiera podido hacerlo— dijo la Hermione con un dejo de ensoñación en su voz. —Creo que nunca te imaginé como un escritor— se rió entredientes. Draco hizo una mueca.

—La verdad, Granger, creo que nadie lo imaginaba— dijo un poco molesto.  
Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello último, parece que Malfoy no estaba en paz con su profesión, y ella no debía meterse en aquellos asuntos. Tomó lo último que le quedaba de café y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.  
—¿Sabes? Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Esta conversación en verdad fue agradable, pero debo volver a la oficina— le dijo al rubio, mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa. —Espero que avances con lo que estás escribiendo, y por supuesto, espero no haberte interrumpido demasiado— y dicho esto, salió a toda velocidad, antes de que Draco pudiese decirle otra cosa. La verdad es que el rubio no había querido mostrarse molesto, pero la castaña había tocado un tema sensible. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón, la conversación había sido agradable, pues ella había sido la primera persona en mostrarse interesada en algo de lo que el escribía.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este Dramione. Espero que les guste! :)  
Como siempre, todos los comentarios y las críticas constructivas son aceptadas con mucho gusto (quiero mejorar ^^)

Muchas gracias por leer!˜

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.


End file.
